


pause

by laconicGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Vacation, tooru is very distracting and hajime is only weak towards him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/pseuds/laconicGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime frowns when those lips he’s been staring at press together to hold back a growing smile, followed by upper teeth digging down gently into the plush flesh of Tooru’s bottom lip. “You’re annoying,” he croaks, swiping his tongue across his own lips, his fist clenching in his lap, “because you’re too fucking attractive for your own good and it’s taking every ounce of my self control not to forget about the goddamn summer work we have and kiss you senseless.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pause

Hajime finds himself staring for what seems like the twentieth time that afternoon. His mind should be on his work, but his head keeps drifting back to plush lips and long eyelashes; unable to turn away from the frustratingly beautiful face of the boy beside him.

It’s irritating, and not because he thought it was wasting his time; it was a much needed break away from his forgotten and difficult summer-work strewn across their shared workspace. It was irritating that his gaze kept dragging away from the numbers on the worksheets and up to watch the wispy brown curls gently brush at the curve of Tooru’s cheek when the balmy summer breeze filters in from the window. The _worst_ part, however, is that he seems to be appreciating Tooru’s mouth more than anything, and more importantly, the way that Tooru’s mouth was fitted around his pencil.

It wasn’t new: a habit that Oikawa had picked up when they were kids, and it hadn’t bothered Hajime until recently when their relationship started shifting into something more than just friendship. The caramel brunet didn't _chew_ on the plastic, he just popped the end in between his lips when he was on a particularly challenging question and rolled the eraser gently with his teeth: not enough to mark it but enough to make the blood rush to Hajime’s face and his mind to start straying. Sometimes he’d even hum, and that was almost enough to make Hajime fall over the edge and into the abyss of hell.

Hajime wants to slam his head into the table when he feels that warm feeling pooling into his gut and curses himself. Getting turned on by looking at Oikawa’s mouth? What the fuck _was_ he? He was never really one that was really affected by those sort of feelings, so why all of the sudden was he getting hard over a stupid pencil?

Damn Oikawa. Damn him and his perfect teeth and his perfect, pink lips, and the fact that since it was summer those faint freckles appeared across the bridge of his nose that Hajime could only see if he got close enough to kiss him -- and he would! He’d kiss him until he could feel his lips anymore and then he’s kiss him some more, all until he got lost in the stars in Tooru’s eyes and the feeling of his laugh on his lips and he could forget everything else around them.

It was almost funny how deeply in love he was.

“Iwa-chan, did you get number eleven?”

“Huh?” He nearly punches himself from the lack of response. Eloquent, Hajime; you _really_ have a way with words. He clears his throat and looks back down at his abandoned worksheet quickly in order to avoid Oikawa’s eyesight, finding that he’s been so distracted that he’s not even done with the fourth problem. He flushes. “No, I’m not there yet.”

“Really?” Oikawa leans over Hajime’s shoulder to get a peek at his worksheet for himself, and Hajime just hopes he isn’t close enough to hear the deafening pound of his heart. He sighs a little, his breath crossing over Hajime’s skin and feeling like a trail of fire. “Aww, I thought for sure you’d be there already.”

Words evade him, and Tooru is so close right now Hajime could lean over and kiss him. “Sorry,” he says quickly, and he nearly swears at how awkward it sounds. Yeah, that’s not weird _at all_ coming from him. He takes a deep breath when Oikawa catches on and pulls away, grinning.

“Sorry?” He echoes, and Hajime snorts and attempts to correct himself.

“Yeah. Sorry I can’t help you push off your work by giving you the answer.”

Oikawa punches him, laughing a little. “Mean! I don’t push off my work! I got an answer, I just wanted to double check with you to see if I got it right.” Hajime doesn’t trust himself to speak any further and just shrugs, and Oikawa hums, stretching his arms behind his back. “Whatever, I can wait until you catch up to check, I don’t mind.”

Hajime doesn’t say anything and waits until Tooru goes back to his work before he looks back up to continue looking at him. It’s getting late now, the sun starting to set and bathing to room in a painting of yellows and pinks. The side of Tooru’s face that’s closest to him looks so _soft_ , the sun bathing his skin in warm light and turning the hair it meets a mix of red and gold. To combat against the heat, neither of them are wearing much in the way of clothing, and it’s only making Hajime’s situation much worse as his gaze drops below Tooru’s jawline.

Oikawa’s shirt has a wide collar, the one sleeve drifting down his one shoulder and showing off the line of his neck and his collarbones, and his shorts somehow make his long legs look even longer. Hajime wonders if Tooru’s skin tastes the same when its dappled with the sunlight coming from the sunset. He wants to believe it does, but doesn’t have the courage to try.

“You’re annoying,” he finds himself saying, his tone flattened. Oikawa nearly leaps out of his skin at the sudden harshness of his voice and brings his gaze back to Hajime, laughing nervously at the comment like he isn’t sure how to react.

“What for, Iwa-chan?” He asks, setting his pencil down and pulling his legs up to his chest.

Hajime frowns when those lips he’s been staring at press together to hold back a growing smile, followed by upper teeth digging down gently into the plush flesh of Tooru’s bottom lip. “You’re annoying,” he croaks, swiping his tongue across his own lips, his fist clenching in his lap, “because you’re too fucking attractive for your own good and it’s taking _every_ ounce of my self control not to forget about the goddamn summer work we have and kiss you senseless.”

There’s a beat of silence that Tooru is expressionless, but then some sort of cord keeping him together snaps and his eyes widen and a blush coats his cheeks so fast he can’t hide it quick enough, his hands flying up to hide his face. “Iwa-chan you can’t just _say_ that!” His voice is pitched up in embarrassment, but he’s still lets out a jittery laugh. Hajime loves the way it sounds, wonders if he can coax another one out as he puts down his pencil too.

“Why not?” He asks, only to have Oikawa glare at him.

“Because now I won’t be able to focus until you pay up!” Hajime’s stomach falls into his feet at the words, suddenly very aware of the desire bubbling up inside of him as his heart trembles in his chest excitedly. Tooru laughs again, dropping both of his hands into his lap before he turns his head to face the dark haired boy, face flushed a rich pink as he smiles wickedly. “You’re so _inconsiderate_ , Iwa-chan.”

Hajime is about to say something along the lines of _“well so are you”_ but Tooru doesn’t give him time to speak, lunging at him and smashing their mouths together and snaking his arms behind the dark brunet’s back. He starts with little pecks, here and there, but they don’t last long and before Hajime knows it the two of them are wrapped around each other and Tooru’s in his lap and they’re both wound up in a sloppy mess of tongue and teeth.

“You’re hard,” Tooru whispers finally when he breaks away, taking Hajime’s bottom lip between his teeth and making a point to grind into his partner’s lap and Hajime groans at the friction.

“ _Also_ your fault,” he grits out as Tooru’s fingers drag up and down his back, a hand slipping under the waistband of his shorts while another one trails up to tangle in Hajime’s coarse thick locks. Hajime pulls his own hands around to work at Tooru’s zipper, feeling the telltale bulge in his pants before scoffing quietly. “You are too.”

Tooru releases his bottom lip with a gasp, tightening his hold in Hajime’s hair. “Feels good --” he gasps, his mouth too close to Hajime’s ear and his words give him goosebumps. “ _You_ feel good. _More,_ come on Iwa-chan, please--”

Hajime leans forward to work his mouth on Tooru’s sun warmed skin, biting and sucking a trail of blossoming purple bruises with his lips and teeth as he rubs at Tooru’s erection through his shorts. His mind is hazy, each little gasp that falls from Tooru’s lips driving him to pull the collar of the other boy’s shirt down with his teeth to keep going lower, and as soon as he bites at particularly sensitive spot and Tooru rolls his hips in response he feels that flame in his stomach turn into an inferno.

He knows all the sweetspots spots that turn Tooru into putty in his hands, kissing some lovingly and others with only teeth and it's almost _too_ quickly that Tooru’s trembling in his hold from just the kissing alone, even without Hajime stroking him through his shorts.

“ _Enough_ jerking me off through my pants, come on, _hurry up_ ,” Tooru mumbles impatiently, his hands fumbling around the buttons on Hajime’s pants to get them undone like he couldn’t do it fast enough. Hajime helps him, and he bites back a moan when Tooru’s slender fingers dive underneath his underwear and wrap around his cock before his hand starts moving at a steady pace.

Hajime can barely get his own hand around Tooru’s dick because of the static in his brain caused by the feeling of Tooru’s palm rubbing against his erection, but even so he fights through his thoughts to aid his partner. _Make Tooru feel good too_ he repeats to himself, against the sound of Tooru’s heavy pants in his ear and the tight grip Tooru has in his hair.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he can’t help but whisper when Tooru drags his thumb across the head of his cock to gather some of the precum there and make his hand slip down more easily. He’s frustrated at how fast his orgasm is coming: Tooru’s too _damn_ skilled with his hands and with each dip of his hold that pressure in Hajime’s groin is building up too quickly. “T-Tooru, slow _down_.” Tooru doesn’t listen, pressing a kiss in the corner of Hajime’s jaw as his pace quickens, and Hajime’s own hand feels clumsy and awkward when he can’t get a proper hold, shuddering at the nearly painful rush of pleasure that pushes him toward his climax and pressing his face into his partner’s shoulder.

He jerks his hips up when it hits him, waves of pleasure rolling over him as he tries to ride out his orgasm with a keen moan. Tooru laughs softly, _breathlessly_ , as Hajime spills into his hand. “That was fast,” he tries to say but he lets out a sharp moan when Hajime’s hand jerks hard on his cock.

“Shut up,” he pants. “Hurry up and come already.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” Tooru hisses, but it drags off into a small pathetic whine when Hajime moves his hand harder. His face is buried in the nape of Hajime’s neck, his heavy breaths washing over Hajime’s already hot skin and feeling like fire. “I’m trying, Hajime, I’m _trying_.”

With the haze of his orgasm starting to clear from his brain and making him think more clearly, he plants more kisses along the ridge of Tooru’s neck and whispers words of encouragement as he keeps jerking his hand, knowing that his partner is close from the labored gasps hitching in his throat. He decides to take a risk, and brings his lips Tooru’s ear to quietly whisper, “I love you. Come on, baby, come for me.”

Suddenly Hajime’s caught off guard when Tooru sucks in a breath and jerks, his voice pealing out a sharp cry and his body shuddering violently as he comes in short spurts, air flooding from his lungs in the form or moans so loud it sounds like he’s sobbing. Hajime holds onto him tightly, waiting from his trembling to subside before he pulls away from Tooru, blinking.

“Are you alright? What was that?” He asks thickly, his voice cracking a bit. That was the hardest that he’s ever made Tooru come -- and only with a hand job -- and there’s a part of him that he’s trying to push down that _needs_ to know what he did so he can do it again later. Tooru flinches at the question, blushing so hard it’s making the back of his neck a pale red and he refuses to meet Hajime’s eyes.

He mumbles a quiet, “Nothing. I’m fine. Shut up,” as the hand that was tightly woven though Hajime’s hair drops to hang over his shoulder and he leaves it at that. Hajime thinks again, replaying the sequence of events in his head and suddenly he’s struck with realization. He flushes.

“Was that because I called you _baby? ”_

“I thought I told you to shut up!” Tooru complains. Hajime feels his heart start to race again, something in him feeling triumphant that he’s flustered Tooru to the point he doesn’t want to talk about it. He can’t help the giddy smile that appears across his face.

“Oh my God.”

“Don’t you dare,” Tooru warns hotly. “Get me the tissues so I can clean up.”

“Why can’t _you_ get them?” Hajime retorts, and there’s a pause where he swears he can feel Tooru’s cheeks warm from where they’re pressed into his skin.

“I... don’t think I can stand up,” he mumbles.

That does it. Hajime starts laughing -- he can’t help it, the simple sentence was just too hilarious for him. Tooru huffs indignantly, pulling his head back to defend himself before he decides its not worth it, trying to silence his partner by kissing him. Hajime complies, trying to stifle his snickers. “I gotta remember that for later.”

“Wait. Later?” Tooru frowns. “Why later?”

Hajime raises an eyebrow. “Summer work? Remember? You’re behind in your English.”

Tooru groans.

“Ugh, Hajime, you’re so inconsiderate!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy iwaoi day everyone have some sin
> 
> all mistakes are my own and ill correct then when i become aware of them


End file.
